Overleg gebruiker:Sompeetalay
Sources and References Hello, Sompeetalay. It is right, that all the Sources for articels are given in the english language? Can I use in this Wiki all the canon sources although they are not exist in the dutch language? And my last question: Are references necessary here? I hope I can help in this Wiki. Thank you ahead. Sincerely yours, Corran (Diskussion) 30 okt 2013 20:34 (UTC) * Hallo. Ik kan je evengoed in het Nederlands antwoorden, want anders kan je hier toch weinig komen doen :p Alle bronnen zijn in het Engels aangezien dat de oorspronkelijke taal is van de bronnen. Slechts een handvol boeken zijn vertaald naar het Nederlands en daar zijn we niet echt fans van. Wat bedoel je met referenties? Bedoel je zo'n verwijzing in de tekst naar een bepaalde bron? Laat dat maar achterwege, als je de bronnen correct aanduidt, kan dat geen probleem vormen. Lees wel eerst de Regels aub, want we zijn vrij 'streng' omdat we niet willen dat YP verandert in een knoeiboel. Groetjes. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 31 okt 2013 09:20 (UTC) **Natuurlijk. Ik wil lees de regels en dank u voor de antwoord. Groetjes. --Corran (Diskussion) 31 okt 2013 13:46 (UTC) De Yodapedia Man, wat een lange overlegpagina heb jij :) In ieder geval, waarvoor ik hier een berichtje plaats -- jullie zijn een van de beste Nederlandstalige wikis. Hoera! Natuurlijk wist je dat zelf ook. Ik zou echter iets willen vragen: Wat is de beste manier om de gebruikers van deze wiki te contacteren? Jullie hebben geen chat, noch een IRC-kanaal. Ik wou graag eens van de gebruikers horen wat ze van deze wiki, de Nederlandse gemeenschap of zelfs heel Wikia vinden, of toch op zijn minst eens kennis willen maken met enkele gebruikers van Nederlandstalige wikis. Zelf praat ik het liefst zo rechtstreeks mogelijk met mensen, dus zelfs een skypegroep of iets dergelijks zou me allemaal gelijk zijn. Als er niets is, kan ik natuurlijk ook altijd een blogje of forumdraad aanmaken, je zegt het maar. YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月07日、08:46:54 * Sorry :p Ik ga de pagina eens leegmaken. Bedankt voor het compliment :) Eigenlijk zijn er maar twee echte gebruikers (editors) van Yodapedia: ikzelf en Kevin Beentjes. Er zijn normaal wel meer bezoekers. Dat komt omdat wij zelf redelijk streng zijn op edits. We willen Yodapedia vrij strak houden, zodat het geen rommelboel wordt van onafgewerkte artikels enzovoorts. Soms zijn er ook (te) jonge users die onvoldoende de spelling beheersen. Je mag mij gerust contacteren op Facebook bijvoorbeeld of op sompeetalay@skynet.be. Yodapedia heeft trouwens ook een pagina op FB :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 8 nov 2013 11:16 (UTC) ::Fijn, moet ik ook niet zo lang scrollen. Is er ergens een linkje te vinden naar de facebookpagina van de Yodapedia? Kan ik die liken met de wikia.nl facebook-account (: En ben je zelf misschien af en toe in de Wookieepedia IRC? Want dan kunnen we desnoods eens een tijdstip afspreken om daarheen te gaan en zo een babbeltje te doen. ::Wat betreft "onafgewerkte artikels" maak ik er op mijn wikis doorgaans weinig een probleem van. Korte artikels mogen er ook wezen, zeker als het over een duidelijk afzonderlijk onderwerp gaat. Uitbreiden kan later altijd nog. Code en spelling kan je trouwens zelf redelijk makkelijk verbeteren (alleen als de gebruikers het aanhouden is een opmerking wel gepast natuurlijk >:L). Iedere gemeenschap zijn eigen stijl though :) ::YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月08日、02:53:50 **Er is niets mis met korte artikels, maar niet over onderwerpen waarover je heel veel kan vertellen :) Yodapedia op Facebook Ik zit zelf quasi nooit op die IRC chat, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat we daar niet eens kunnen afspreken :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 8 nov 2013 14:59 (UTC) :::Voilà, Wikia.NL vindt de Yodapedia alvast leuk. Ik zal wat rondhangen op de IRC dan (voor ik ga slapen vandaag, maar ik kom morgen wel terug), moet je me maar pingen als je online komt. We spreken elkaar daar, of terug op je overlegpagina indien we elkaar steeds zouden missen. :::Als je een snellere manier hebt om je mede-admin te contacteren dan via de wiki, mag altijd, anders stuur ik hem(haar?) apart ook nog wel eens berichtje. :::YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月08日、09:22:10 **Stuur Kevin gerust een bericht. Morgen zal ik sowieso weinig online zijn. Zondag wel. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 8 nov 2013 21:25 (UTC) *** Die Kevin ben ik, dus dan weet je mij ook te vinden. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 9 nov 2013 10:59 (UTC) **** Zal ook meteen met bolletjes werken... Het spijt me ontzettend dat ik de voorbije paar dagen weinig in de IRC geraakt ben. Ik ben er nu, en zal er zijn tot vanavond (mogelijk afk af en toe, ik moet ook eten/studeren). -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月11日、09:22:43 Op de hoofdpagina (: het beloofde linkje -- jullie staan meteen op de hoofdpagina. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月06日、10:18:42 *Excellent ! Nogmaals bedankt ! :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 7 jan 2014 09:18 (UTC) ** Oh ik had het echt niet door tot daarnet, maar ik wou toch even wijzen op deze pagina (: lijkt wel voorbestemd. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月07日、06:17:52 *** Ah, nothing happens by coincidence ! ;) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 7 jan 2014 20:07 (UTC) Kleine aanpassing stelsel-sjabloon Hallo, Ik vroeg me af of het mogelijk was dat je bij het sjabloon van stelsel een kopje "coördinaten" neer kan zetten, net zoals er bij het planeten-sjabloon een zit. (zie hier rechts). Hoop dat het kan, dan kan je makkelijker zien waar een stelsel zich bevindt. Corfu (overleg) 23 jan 2014 15:50 (UTC) *Dat moet je eens op Kevin zijn 'overlegpagina' zetten, want ik ken technisch gezien niets van de sjablonen. Ik weet hoe alles te gebruiken, maar niet hoe ze in elkaar te steken :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 23 jan 2014 19:53 (UTC) Thanks, ga ik doen! Corfu (overleg) 24 jan 2014 12:39 (UTC) * Ik heb de template even weggehaald hier ivm categorie. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) 24 jan 2014 14:48 (UTC) Re:Hernoemen Ok dan. --Marx422 (overleg) 29 jan 2014 12:28 (UTC) Bedankt! Thanks, waardeer ik! Ik doe m'n uiterste best om alle pagina's zo goed mogelijk te maken :) Corfu (overleg) 14 feb 2014 20:14 (UTC) 20 BBY Hé Sompeetalay Ik wou vragen of ik 20 BBY mocht maken omdat de pagina is verwijderd toen iemand er iets geks op heeft gezet. Groeten Durim Shehu --Durim Shehu (overleg) 24 feb 2014 16:49 (UTC)Generaal Battiebreaker * Zolang je het doet volgens de Regels mag je altijd proberen. Niet kopiëren van op Wookieepedia of een andere Wikia aub. Ik heb die pagina zelf nog niet aangemaakt, omdat er wel bijzonder veel gebeurd in dat jaartal. Dus ik zou het meer algemeen houden. Maar schrijf het eerst in Word, zodat je het daar altijd kan aanpassen. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 24 feb 2014 16:51 (UTC) Thanks, ik ga het doen. Durim Shehu (overleg) 25 feb 2014 14:07 (UTC)Durim Shehu Korriban Hallo, Even over Korriban: waarom is die veranderd naar Moraband? Ik weet dat dat voorkomt in één van de laatste afleveringen van TCW maar dat is toch eigenlijk ook niet slim van de makers, aangezien het Korriban is in TOR? Corfu (overleg) 8 mrt 2014 10:53 (UTC) * Die verandering was misschien niet nodig, maar alles wat niet in de films en TCW / Rebels komt, is onderhevig aan potentiële verandering. Dat is iets wat we moeten aanvaarden, want het zal zeker niet verbeteren. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 8 mrt 2014 11:09 (UTC)